King of Darkness
by Kailuh727
Summary: There's been tension between Hyrule and the Dark Realm for thousands of years, but now it's taken a drastic turn as Zelda prepares to invade.
1. Chapter 1

Thousands of years ago, a very ambitious leader of a group of outcasted Hylians, threw his daughter down a well with red water. The water transformed the girl into the most powerful being that ever graced the Earth. When she emerged from the water, she became four seperate people. Electra, Oceana, Eartha, and Fire. Together, the four created a world that was seperated from Hyrule. When the four settled into their lives in their new world, only then did they realize that they had done something horrible.

They went against their father, King Joseph Freeder, and his right hand man, Michael Macoiyah. Fire and Electra also committed the horrible crime of marrying each other when they were siblings, twins in fact. Electra's mortal self, Ellyn Freeder, committed suicide, thus starting Fire's blood lust to become king and return the world back to Hyrule.

It took Fire many years to formulate a plan, many speculated it was because of an alluring woman named Jane that would come only when Fire was away, and give him her children. Despite having nine adopted children from this woman named Jane, he seized control of the throne and ruled for a short three days before he was visciously murdered by his sons Oan and Ari.

Oceana, Eartha, all of their children, and all of Fire's children (with the exception of Oan and Ari) were then banished by King Liam. They were instructed to never return to Noldora. The little group that sought nothing more than peace between the two realms were called the Zanentos.

King Liam's orders we not obeyed, and the Zanentos rioted and tried on numerous occasions to harm the citizens of the city Noldora. The ultimate disrespect came thousands of years later when a boy king succeeded the throne. The king was called Jared Mychul and he was a proclaimed Zanentos, and he succeeded in restoring peace between Hyrule and the Dark Realm. Like Fire, he was murdered by his two sons, but the peace between the two worlds remained for almost 3,000 years.

King Smith, had had six daughters and was in desperate need of a son. After his wife's death, he remarried immediately to a young and powerful woman on the Royal council named Olympia. Olympia bore the king a daughter and a son that subsequently died very young. Smith was at a loss. The peace between the two worlds was destroyed and a war had started, but not for the reasons you'd think.

King Smith was a very arrogant and proud man. His wife Olympia had had one other son first during their marriage, but the boy was not of their blood. The boy was believed to be half "Twili" half Hylian. Smith was infuriated with Hyrule because of it, and the boy was wanted dead or alive for many many years.

But like always, Kings die and eventually, King Smith died without an heir, and many feared this would be the end of the nearly 6,000 year long Freeder Dynasty, but Olympia was a very clever woman and pulled many strings, and the boy that was considered nothing more than a half breed rose to the throne. A boy king at age fourteen, with plans far greater than anyone could fathom and even more suprising, an heir. A male heir.

This king was a Zanentos. He had lead riots and was practically a god to the Zanentos people. King Jhaykob Andrew Freeder, nothing more than a traitor.

Sixteen years after King Jhaykob's ascent to the throne, a child Queen from Hyrule took the throne and made her first decree to extinguish the peace between the worlds. She claimed that King Jhaykob had murdered her family.

Jhaykob denied such a claim. He nearly threatened war with Hyrule when the Queen of Hyrule executed his army's top soldier because he "raped someone".

The Zanentos King, at the ready to break peace with Hyrule.

Link sat in the floor of the throne room in front of Zelda. The Hyrule Castle throne room was magnificent. There was white marble floors and a long red carpet leading to a giant throne. The ceiling was many stories high and had intricate designs. Link couldn't imagine how on Earth they even got the carvings up there.

Zelda seemed distacted, like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Link asked

Zelda sat up, "Nothing...I just...I just am thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Well, about your mom's new baby."

Link raised an eyebrow

Zelda sighed and looked down, "Every time someone I know has a baby, I always think about this."

Link stood up and sat down on the throne and scooted in close to Zelda, "'Bout what?"

Zelda sighed, "Have you ever heard of Queen Ambyre?"

Link thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Well, there was this Wind Mage Queen. When was was fifteen, she snuck off to play her flute for me as a baby. My mother adored her and asked her to play at the Hylian festival. She accepted and returned married and pregnant. That was the last time any Hylian ever saw her. Around mid-March, her and her husband both...died, like within twenty-four hours of each other. They said that Queen Ambyre died in childbirth, but no one knows what happened to the baby."

"That's...weird."

Zelda nodded, "The Wind Mages claim they know exaclty where he is and the this child is still alive and well, living hidden away. See, before Queen Ambyre died, she signed a regency over to her husband's sister that said she was to rule until her son was eighteen."

"Well, how old is he?" Link interrupted.

"Fourteen if I had to guess."

"Why would she do that?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Because the baby became King as soon as he was born. The husband died first."

"So, babies remind you of...missing baby King that is named...?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders, "They haven't announced his name," she sat up straight again, "It's just really random."

Zelda's smile faded into a grimmaced as she pushed some of Link's hair out of his eyes. She hated it that Link grew his hair out.

Link, as if reading her mind, shook his head, "Not a chance, Princess."

"I will get you to cut that hair someday."

"Alright, but then I'm going to grow a beard."

"Why?"

"I'm going to grow a really long creepy beard, y'know, the ones that child molesters have."

Zelda's eyes widened, "I'll cut it in your sleep,"

"Yeah...well...I'll...I'll-"

Zelda cut him off, "You couldn't grow a beard if you tried?"

"Oh yeah," Link said and stood up, "Says who?"

Zelda stood up as well. She was taller than Link.

"Says the laws of nature."

"I'm fourteen, not four."

"Yes, but listen to yourself."

"Ugh! Of course you would turn this into making fun of me because my voice hasn't changed yet."

Zelda laughed, "Well, maybe if your voice changed, I wouldn't have to make fun of you."

"Yes, ok. I'll remember that."

Zelda started to run after him. Soon the two were running around the throne room like they were small children. Eventually, they tired themselves out, and laid down on the floor.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard about that there was a Prince in the Dark Realm that had gotten injured, and I was wondering if you wanted to vist him with me."

"The Dark Realm, eh? I thought you hated them?"

"I do, but I heard that he's injured really badly and will probably die."

"Prince who?"

"I don't know."

"Wow, you're extremely unhelpful when it comes to names."

"They didn't tell me which one, ok."

"Well, it's one of like the twelve million of them."

Zelda laughed, "There's three of them, but I wonder how they ended up having so many boys. There was four of them total. I've heard that King Jhaykob has fifteen children in total."

"Damn, someone needs to learn self-control."

Zelda laughed, "That's funny, but will you come with me?"

Link sighed, "I guess."

"Thank you. Now every thing won't be so awkward."

Link smiled and followed a design on the ceiling with his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Zelda stepped into a carriage and were on their way to the Dark Realm. Zelda had informed Link specifically to dress nice, but Link owned nothing nice, so he wore the next best thing, his green tunic, and Zelda didn't say anything.

When they got to Noldora, people in the streets were staring at them like they were some sort of freak. Link made the notice that just about everyone in the Dark Realm had jet black hair. He'd never been here, so seeing the people made him slightly nervous, and all of the people seemed really tall.

They walked into the castle which didn't seem nearly as grand as Hyrule Castle. It was awfully dark colored and the fanciest thing when you walked in was a grand staircase that lead up to a balcony. Above the balcony hung a banner that had a family crest on it that was mostly black, but had lots of gold and silver on it also.

Link and Zelda looked around, unsure of where they should go next.

They went into a door that was to the left that lead to like a private infirmary that had many other doors, probably leading into medical chambers. They looked around for any indication of the injured Prince, when they saw a medical chamber that had no door on it.

Hesitantly, they walked towards it. There was a person lying asleep in bed. They walked in and looked at the person. Zelda's eyes widened.

"Queen Ambyre?" she said in shock

The person shifted and looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Queen Ambyre, I thought you were dead."

The person looked confused, "Ok...not Queen Ambyre," he said

Zelda's cheecks flushed red with embarrassment. She had just called a man a woman, but Link could see why. He certainly looked like a woman, with his long hair and very feminine looking facial features.

"What's a wind mage doing here in the Dark Realm?"

"Living here," he said

"Why would you want to live here?"

He shrugged, "I don't really have a choice."

"Were you banished here?"

Link was thinking that the man probably thought Zelda was annoying. She had a thing for asking a lot of questions.

"No. I've just lived here my whole life."

Zelda looked confused, "Who are you?"

The man started to sit up. He grimmaced like he was in pain. When he sat all the way up, he reached over and held his left side.

"My name's Vaati."

"Vaati?"

He nodded.

"Why are you here, Vaati?"

"Because Olympia is, and I need someone to take care of me."

"Dowager Queen Olympia? Why is she taking care of you?"

Vaati laughed a little. There was something Zelda wasn't getting and he obviously thought her to be an idiot for it.

"Because she's my mom. Isn't that what moms do?"

Zelda gaped, "You're lying. There's no way you're Olympia's son."

"You sure, because there's this magical thing called adoption. My real parents have been dead for years. A guard brought me here when I was a baby and Jhaykob didn't want me, but Olympia felt bad for me, so she adopted me."

Zelda still looked as if she wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to believe me, that's fine," Vaati sensed her disbelief in his story, "But it's the truth. I'm just here until I'm eighteen. That's when the regency runs up, and I must-"

"Whoa!" Zelda cut him off, "Regency?"

Vaati nodded, "It's when power is signed over to someone else because the next in line is too young or disabled."

"I know what a regency is, but why do you have one?"

"'Cause I was too young to be King."

Zelda leaned in closer to him, "How young?"

Vaati looked up and seemed to be thinking, "Mmmm...I'll say since the very moment I was born."

Link and Zelda both exchanged the same look.

"Ok, you look like Queen Ambyre, you're living in the Dark Realm because you were adopted, your parents have been dead for years, and you've been King ever since the day you were born."

Vaati nodded.

"Do you realize who you are!" Zelda exclaimed

"Yeah, I kinda do, because, well...I'm myself."

"Goodness, I'm so glad that I've found you! I feel so accomplished."

Vaati paused, "And I feel really creeped out."

Link pushed Zelda away, "Don't mind her. She get's like that."

Vaati looked at him with a troubled look, "You're Link Yulynn, aren't you?"

Link suddenly felt creeped out himself, "Yes."

Just then, a little red headed boy stumbled to the doorway. He looked weak.

"Hey, you," he said and pointed at Vaati

"Vyrill! You're not dead! Quick! What's two plus two?"

"Hush, spazz. I'm talking to you."

"Wrong! The correct answer was six."

"Hush."

"Away, pet monkey," Vaati turned his head away and motioned for Vyrill to move away.

"I'm not a monkey. I'm you're nephew."

Vyrill turned and staggered away. Vaati remained in the fakest smile ever until he heard a door close and his expression immediately turned into that of disgust.

"I hate that kid, so much."

"Why?" Link asked

"Because he makes fun of me for the stupidest reasons known to man. I'm glad I bit him. It probably taught him a lesson."

"You...you bit him?"

"Yup, and y'know, there was this whole thing because he was like going to die and then Jhaykob kicked my ribs in and chucked me out the door. If you were wondering why there's no door on here, that's why."

Link and Zelda both look confused.

"Please...don't ask."

"Vaati!" Someone from outside the room shouted

He stood in front of the door. It couldn't have been more obvious as to who Vyrill's father was. Vyrill looked like a minature version of him.

He saw Zelda and his red eyes shifted to the color orange.

"You, get out of my kingdom."

"Calm down, schizo, I'm here to see...that thing," she pointed in the direction Vyrill went

"I don't care. I didn't give you permission to be here," He pointed at Vaati, "You better thank your lucky stars that Vyrill is ok. I swear, if you pull a stunt like that again I'm going to-"

"To kill me, yeah, yeah. Go away."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then turned back the way he came.

When the door shut again, Vaati said something that couldve easily gotten him beheaded.

"Oh, King Jhaykob Andrew, how I wish for nothing more than your demise."

"I'm with you, Vaati," Zelda said in agreement.

Vaati kicked the blanket that was covering him off and he cautiously slid off the bed and onto the floor to stand up.

"What the hell is your problem?" Link asked, "Do you have like OCD or tourettes?"

"It brings me great joy to know you were listening to me," Vaati said harshly, "I told you, my ribs got kicked in."

Link looked confused.

Vaati rolled his eyes, "Foot plus ribs equals crack and crack equals broken ribs."

Link flinched.

"Why don't you like King Jhaykob?" Zelda asking attempting ot get back to their original topic

"He's an asshole."

Zelda nodded, "I wish he would just go away."

Vaati smirked and leaned against the bedside table, "I can make that happen."

"You're lying."

"You obviously haven't seen the things I keep in my room."

Zelda was silent for a moment, "I just wish something could be done about him."

"Kick his ass then. You're like the same height as him."

Zelda scoffed, "Yes, because I would totally stand a chance against him."

Vaati shrugged, "The get the military to kick his ass."

Zelda snapped, "That's a good idea."

Vaati's facade faded and he all of sudden looked extremely concerned, "I was kidding but-"

"No! It's great. We'll invade the Dark Realm."

"I think you're not understandi-"

"Didn't I tell you to get out of my kingdom!" King Jhaykob bellowed, "Get out!"

"We will talk about this," Zelda whispered. Her and Link walked out of the room and out of the castle.

King Jhaykob walked into Vaati's medical room, "What the hell were you talking to them about?"

Vaati shrugged, "They're crazy if you ask me."

King Jhaykob nodded and trudged off to his private study. He sat down at the desk and removed his crown. He couldn't believe how a fifteen year old girl was driving him crazy and is turning out to be one of the biggest challenges he's ever faced.

"Guard," he said to a guard that was standing outside the door. The guard looked alert, "Fetch Kryarc and bring him here."

"Yes, your Majesty," he said and walked off

Jhaykob ran his hand through his red hair to move the wayward strands away from his eyes.

Within minutes, a man walked through the door to the study and stood in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Kryarc," Jhaykob said and stood up, "I have a task for you."

Kryarc said nothing but looked ready to receive the details.

"Queen Zelda is opposing to be a bigger threat then I expected," he paused, "Know the name and know the name Link Yulynn. If you ever catch them in the castle, I want you to attack them."

Kryarc paused, "They're children."

"Stubborn children and one of them has authority. Do not hesitate."

"I will acquiesce to your wishes, but pardon my asking as to why?"

"I think she's going to plot to attack the Dark Realm."

Kryarc still showed no expression on his face, "Then I will make finding them a top piority of mine."

Jhaykob smiled. Zelda may have a military to back her up, but she didn't have Kryarc Dycan, the greatest threat to every military.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex! Alex!" Link said banging on the door to an old, run down house.

A little girl came to the door, she looked up at Link.

"Is Alex here?"

She nodded and walked off into the house. Link stood outside and impatiently waited. He needed to talk to Alex.

A red headed teenaged boy walked and leaned against the house.

"Link. What is it?"

"Alex!" he lowered his voice, "You need to come to the Dark Realm with us."

He looked confused, "Why?"

"Because, you're a genius and we need someone to help throw ideas around."

"What are you talking about."

"We're plotting to attack the Dark Realm."

"So...you're going to the Dark Realm to talk about plotting against it?"

Link nodded.

"Then, no," Alex said and turned to go back inside the house.

Link quickly shut the door, "There's a person over there that's going to help us."

Alex sighed, "I don't know."

"C'mon! Alex, Please!"

"Fine," he opened the door to his house and shouted in that he was going to be leaving.

They exited the alleyway where all the poor people lived and outside waiting in the carriage was Zelda.

"Yay! Alex! You're going to come with."

Alex opened the door to the carriage and stepped in, "I guess I am."

Link followed in after him and they were off. They rode peacefully until reaching the bridge that linked the two worlds togther.

"Stop!" Link shouted.

The carriage pulled to an abrupt hault.

"Wait, why are we stopping?" Zelda asked

"I don't think it's going to be a good idea for us to go over there in the carriage."

Zelda scrunched her face up, "Why not?"

Link shrugged, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"How are we supposed to get back to if we don't have the carriage?"

"Make him wait here."

Zelda crossed her arms, "No."

Link nodded and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't care about you. I'm going to walk."

"You're crazy!"

"Am I?"

Link looked at Zelda until she finally stood up and went for the door, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

She got out and Alex followed behind her. They walked across the bridge and into the foriegn world of the Dark Realm. There was a path to follow that led to Noldora, so there was no worrying as to getting lost, but the city seemed a lot farther away.

Upon arriving in through the walls of Noldora, people once again stared. Link's hypothesis about the citizens being taller was correct. The people were very very tall. The people could obviously sense a difference in the little group. The residents had the appearence of Hylians though, but they were really tall, most all had black hair, and the eye colors ranged from all colors.

The were not questioned by the castle guards when they reached it. They just casually walked in, as if there was no big deal about them being there.

Vaati was sitting on the railing of the stairs and he shook his head at them, "You are possibly the most ignorant people I've ever met," he paused and looked at Alex, "What's with the ging?"

"Ging?" Alex questioned, "Why do you have purple hair?"

Vaati shrugged, "'Cause genetics have a funny way of screwing people over. I believe my hair was black when I was a baby. Not quite sure how it went from black to purple."

Vaati jumped down from the railing, "Well, since you are here, we must find some place to go where we won't be bothered," Vaati started up the steps, "Follow me."

Reluctantly they followed Vaati up to the third floor of the castle and all the way down to the end of the hall. They walked into a bedroom and shut the door behind them. Vaati sat down on the bed and looked interested.

"So, psychopaths, what was your idea of attack the Dark Realm?"

"Well...I was thinking of just surprising them by bringing them to the walls of the city."

Vaati rolled his eyes, "You can get the Zanentos to do the exact same thing, and they'd probably do more damage."

"Are you insulting my idea?"

"Yes, 'cause it sucks."

Vaati scooted down towards the bedside table and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"Start from scratch. Any ideas?"

Link raised his eyebrows, "You're left handed."

Vaati looked down at the pen, "I believe I am."

"So am I."

"Great, there's another lefty that I can add to my list of never ending left handed people."

Link looked confused, "Whaddaya mean?"

"Genetics screw people over. King Jhaykob's left handed, and I think one or two of his sons are as well, and I'm left handed, so yeah. I know way more left handed people then I think I should."

"Weird, I have a lot of left handed people in my family as well."

Vaati smirked, "Then everyone must squint when they receive letters from your family."

Link looked around the room.

Zelda grabbed the notebook away from Vaati.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No! I like me plan, and that's what we're going with."

"Alright then, if you didn't want me to help, why'd you come? I think I'm not going to help you anymore."

Zelda read what was on the notebook, she seemed distraught.

"Why have you wrote something that seems to be an intricate plan on how to murder someone and why on the back of this plan do you have a hit list?"

"Because I plan on killing everybody that I don't like."

Zelda scoffed and threw the notebook down, "Vaati! How could you say that?"

"'Cause it's the truth."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Vaati pointed at Zelda, "If you don't hold your tongue I think you might find yourself on that list. You're really starting to piss me off."

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"King trumps Queen, Zelda. You will listen. You're in my territory and you will do every thing I instruct you to. Do I make myself clear? If I ever venture over to Hyrule, I will gladly listen to you, but seeing as this is my room, it's my kingdom, for now."

"You're technically in King Jhaykob's kingdom."

"Yes, but you're in my room."

"Shut up!" Alex said, "Zelda, leave him alone. He's like what, twelve?"

"I am fourteen!" Vaati exclaimed

"Fourteen. We are technically his guests."

Zelda folded her arms and slumped against the wall.

Vaati gasped, "_Layb, Nekola!"_ he exclaimed, "The noobs are here!"

The three exchanged looks of confusion.

"Let's go watch them fail," Vaati said and got off the bed.

Link and Alex started to follow after Vaati.

"C'mon, Zelda!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, so I really don't want to go."

Vaati grabbed her by the arm and stood her up and drug her out of the room, despite the fact that she was screaming and making a fuss. Vaati looked around and then suddenly smacked Zelda across the face.

"Shut up! If you want to get assed raped by the guards here, that's you're perogative, but don't drag everyone else down with you."

Vaati snapped, "There, now no one can see you."

They looked around.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Zelda asked

"No more than you are, now follow me."

They went back down the stairs but went into a different section of the castle. It seemed to be a private thing where only servants and Royal Family members are allowed. They went out a side door to see a bunch of ten year old boys sitting on benches listening to an instructor.

Vaati's invisble thing must not have been so crazy afterall because no one noticed them.

Vaati sat down by a boy who looked to be about Link's age that was sitting on a bench next to Vyrill. He and Vyrill seemed to be having a telepathic conversation. Neither of them seemed to notice them either.

"Boys!" the instructor said, "I would like to introduce you to the man that will be your main instructor, Sir Kryarc Dycan."

He came out of a different door than they did. He seemed rather strange. He had long red hair (not like red head red but legitly red) that came all the way down his back and was extremely messy. He was dressed in awfully heavy clothing considering it was only the first week of September.

He stood in front of the boys and put his arms behind his back.

"Hello there, I'm Kryarc, and I will be your instructor. I have a few very simple rules for you. I'm sure you've probably heard about what I'm like from some of the older kids, and odds are they're right," he had no emotion on his face, "If you don't give me trouble, then I won't give you any. I don't care what you're like outside of here, but when you're under my control, you do as I say and you do it without complaint!"

Link looked over at Vaati, "Someone's a jack ass."

Vaati put a finger over his mouth and softly said, "Shh. Just don't talk."

"I'm willing to be every one of you're friends, but if you don't want that, then I will make sure to be your worst enemy and well, the next eight years will not be a fun time for you."

The boys just stared at him wide-eyed. One of them raise their hand.

Kryarc pointed to him.

"Are you as much of a badass as everyone says you are?"

"Probably. Any other queestions?"

Another kid raised his hand, "Do you have any powers?"

"I'm a proficient mind reader. I assume quite a few of you are mind readers yourself, so I'll be able to relate."

Zelda figited a bit, and that's when Kryarc's ear perked up and he remained completely still. There were other kids raising their hands but he ignored them. Suddenly, he pulled out a dagger and threw it in the general direction of them. It landed in the ground and went through Zelda's dress. Everyone gasped.

"You're all dismissed."

They remained glued to their seats.

"GET OUT!" he exclaimed

The message must've been clear because they all stood up and ran towards the door as fast as they could. Kryarc started walking towards them. He kicked both Link and Alex in the chest then stood with his hands on his hips.

"Leave," he said bluntly

"How did you-"

"Does it matter how I did it? I want you to get out of this kingdom and never return."

"I'm the Queen of Hyrule. I have priviledges!" Zelda said

"No you don't. You were not invited, so I want you to take your little gang of minions and leave."

Zelda looked up to Vaati for assistance, but he looked just as shocked that they were there as anyone else.

Kryarc looked displeased, the first time his face had shown emotion, but never once did he look down at them.

Link stood up and went to rub his hand in front of Kryarc's eyes, but Kryarc grabbed his arm and twisted and shot him a look that he swear could've killed him...or did he? He didn't move his eyes, just his head. His eyes were gray and very large. He let go of Link and put his arm back down.

"Leave," he said still not looking at him, "If you don't, I will be forced to attack."

"Oooh! I'm so scared."

Kryarc withdrew a sword from the sheath that was around his belt. It looked very sharp, and on the hilt was a chain dangling down that had the letters KJD on them.

"You should be," he said

Link withdrew his sword, "Try me."

For the first time throughout this entire conversation, Kryarc shifted his eyes towards Link, "Yulynn, you maybe good in Hyrule, but you are nothing more than a novice compared to me."

Link scoffed, "Yes, because you looked so skilled. How old are you? Twenty-two?"

"Nineteen," Kryarc said like that was even better.

Link rolled his eyes.

"You sound like a girl. I can't believe you're a fourteen year old boy."

"Well I'm not a girl. Do I look like a girl?"

Kryarc shrugged, "Possibly."

"Why you son of a-"

Kryarc took the dagger he had thrown and inserted it deep into Link's arm.

Link screamed in pain, and Kryarc removed the dagger

"If you still want to fight, I might end up doing that very same thing to your jugular. I'd suggest leaving if you enjoy living."

Link held his injured arm as blood poured from it.

"You're not going to die from that. I've done that to many people and they've lived...unless you're hemophilic, and I don't think you are."

Alex stood up, "Let's go."

Kryarc focused his attention to the boy between Vyrill and Vaati.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Jhaykob. How did you not see them?"

The boy looked scared and didn't say anything.

"Likely story," Kryarc said, "You just weren't paying attention."

The boy stood up and looked around, still saying nothing.

"Don't critize me, Jhaykob. You probably never would've caught them if it were up to you."

He looked like he was going to cry. All of a sudden, Kryarc reached over and smacked him.

"HEY!" Vyrill exclaimed, "Don't you hurt my brother!"

"I wouldn't have to if he learned some respect. He obviously doesn't want to master his gift any time soon and my patience is wearing thin," Kryarc turn towards them, "LEAVE!" he screamed

They ran as fast as they could out of the castle and the city. They slowed down once they were aways from there. Link and Alex were looking down at their feet while walking.

"Who was that guy?" Link asked, "What's his issue?"

"I don't know, but he seems like someone we shouldn't mess with," Alex said

"I want to know how he did all of that stuff."

"Didn't you hear him?" Zelda asked, "He said he was a mind reader."

Link shook his head, "I think he's more than just a mind reader. Did you notice how he didn't make eye contact with any of us."

"Maybe we're still invisible?"

"No, I'm pretty sure we were discovered. Everyone gasped and stared when he threw the dagger."

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

Link looked up, "Hey, aren't you glad I told you not to bring the carriage over here now?"

Zelda looked over at Link like he was crazy, "Why would I be glad? We practically had to run for our lives."'

Link rolled his eyes, "Well, we would've had to park the carriage right next to that courtyard thing, and we would've gotten discovered much earlier and probably by guards that wouldn't hesitate to throw us in jail, so yes, we did have to run a bit, but at least we're not dead or in jail."

"What are you, psychic, and you some how knew that we wouldn't need it, but didn't feel like sharing why?"  
>"No, of course not,"Link looked to the left and saw the castle's turrets looming in the distance, "I just had a feeling."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The group had been returning to see Vaati as often as they could, despite Kryarc's warnings. It was December and they were on their way up to see Vaati. When they walked into his room, they found him sitting on his dresser.

"You're here tonight!" he exclaimed as if it were a problem that they was there.

"Yes," Link replied

Vaati sighed, "Well, you kind of came on the wrong day. Jhaykob's daughters are coming for a visit today. It's also his birthday..."

"So?"

"So...I...I don't want you to get caught. I'm going to have to go see the kids, afterall."

"Wait," Zelda said, "King Jhakyob has daughters? Legitimate daughters?"

"Yes. Princess Ahmiah and Princess Ariellah. They're twins."

"Twins, eh?"

Vaati jumped down from his dresser, "Twins. I probably need to go. They'll be here soon."

"We'll go with," Link said

"No, you won't go with because Kryarc's going to be there, and well, you suck at being invisible apparently."

"I can take him!"

Vaati bit his lower lip, "You will never be able to take him. Even when he's like eighty, you probably still couldn't take him. He's a professional badass, Link. You...not so much."

Link looked offened, "I'm a badass too,"

Vaati made an odd face, "Really, you shouldn't come."

"Oh, c'mon, are we that bad?"

Vaati looked around, "Well, no..."

"Exactly. Now let's go."

They headed for the door, "No! Please, listen, you can't do this."

"Why not?" Zelda questioned

"Because, Kryarc's going to be there."

Before Vaati knew it, everyone was heading for the stairs and leaving him behind.

"Wait!" he exclaimed and snapped, "you can't just wander down there, they'll kill you."

The spiral staircase led into what looked like a private room for royal family members.

"Geez, Vaati. Took you long enough," retorted Vyrill

"Hush. No one asked you," Vaati replied and sat down next to the oldest of King Jhaykob's son who Vaati identified as being named Oli.

They sat there for quite a few minutes waiting before someone came in.

King Jhakyob came in wearing very casual clothes. He was wearing tan colored pants and what looked like a shirt one would wear to bed. He was holding the hand of a little girl with long black hair and was wearing a black dress.

Following in behind him was Kryarc who looked the same. He was holding a different little girl that looked identical to the other one.

The princes, Oli, Jhaykob, and Vyrill, all stood up. Vaati also stood up but he was a bit more hesitant.

The little girl that was by King Jhaykob went over and hugged Prince Jhaykob.

"Jhaykob!" she shouted and looked to her left at Oli and shouted his name. Vyril folded his arms and furrowed his brow at the fact that she never said his name or even acknowledged that he was even there.

The one Kryarc was holding squirmmed out of his arms and ran over to Vaati.

"Vaati!" she shouted and hugged him.

Vaati knelt down and grabbed her hand, "Ahmiah," he said, "How have you been?"

Ahmiah smiled, "Good."

"That's good."

Link cautiously watched Kryarc. He didn't seem to be noticing them or he was ignoring them.

Vaati picked Ahmiah up, "You're getting too heavy to be carried around, do you know that?"

Ahmiah giggled.

The other twin, Ariellah, looked over at Vaati and Ahmiah and smiled.

"Children," King Jhaykob said. He looked around, "And Vaati..."

Vaati scowled and rolled his eyes.

"We will be having dinner in one hour's time. I will leave you to yourselves. I have something to take care of."

King Jhaykob started up the spiral staircase and disappeared out of sight.

Kyrarc's head then turned straight towards where Link, Zelda, and Alex were.

"Leave. Right now. You will not be ruining this day with your nonsense."

He walked over and took Ahmiah from Vaati.

"C'mere, Naru. Jhaykob, you should come with too. You need to do some practicing."

Jhaykob sighed and followed Kryarc out the door. Once they left, Oli looked over at Vaati.

"Vaati, is someone there or has Kryarc finally gone crazy."

"Yes, there's someone here, you nut," Zelda exclaimed.

Oli raised his eyebrows.

"Cut your hair, you hobo!" Zelda said and turned for the door.

Oli touched his hair. Oli had long hair that went half way down his back.

Link, Alex, and Vaati quickly followed after Zelda.

It was very cold out. It was mid-Decemeber. There was no snow yet, but it was freezing. If started snowing right then and there, it probably wouldn't have surprised anybody.

When the boys were about a quarter of the way between Kryarc and the door, a piece of the ground came up from out of nowhere and hit Link in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall over.

Kryarc smirked. Vaati bit his lower lip.

"Was that really necessary, Kryarc?"

"Wasn't me. It was Jhaykob."

Jhaykob gaped and then gave Kryarc a dirty look.

"He can't even do that."

Kryarc's smirk had turned into a smile.

Vaati sighed, "What's you're issue?"

Suddenly, Zelda went flying through the air and landed on her back a few feet away from where she actually appeared. Kryarc stood up. His fists were clenched.

"You don't get it, do you? I want you to go away."

"We're not going to go away."

There was a loud bang caused by the impossible. A tree nearby just randomly exploded.

Kyrarc picked Zelda up and held her there with one hand.

"Do you know the kind of things I could do to you?"

Link mustered up the strength to stand up, inspite of the pain in his abdomen, only to be struck down again by the ground.

"I'm supposed to destroy you, you know."

Zelda looked Kryarc in the eye, "Then why don't you?"

Kryarc looked to the left then back at Zelda, "Because I'm bored."

Zelda furrowed her brow, "So...you've been chasing us around threatening us because you're bored and don't want to do what you're told."

Kryarc nodded.

Zelda flipped out of Kryarc's...hand.

Vaati put his hands on his hips, "Someone's going to pissed when they find out what happened to that tree. Poor tree. It didn't do anything."

Kryarc looked at Vaati like he was insane, "It's a tree,"

"Wait," Alex said, "You did that?"

Kryarc nodded.

"How?"

Kryarc shrugged, "With my mind, I guess."

Zelda immediately stood up and ran over to where Vaati was and where Link was laying down.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside," Zelda said, "It's cold."

Alex and Vaati exchanged glances of confusion and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Link exclaimed, "What about me?"

Vaati rolled his eyes and walked back over to Link, grabbed his arms, and stood him up. Vaati then walked away. Link ran after the group in order to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they all were in Vaati's room, Zelda slammed the door.

"Alright, Vaati, what's up with Kryarc?"

Vaati looked around, "Well...how do I explain this?" he sighed, "You guys are Hylians, so I don't expect you to know much about special abilities since Hylians seem to lack them..."

"Tell us anyways. I know about them," Alex said.

"Well...Kryarc has an extremely rare ability. It's called and Assassin's Mind."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Even Alex was stumped. None of them had heard of this Assassin's Mind. Vaati looked at them trying to see if they understood anything. An awkward silence penetrated the room.

"What's that?" Link asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I really don't know how to explain it. There's so little that we know about it and why these people can do what they do."

"Give us a general lay down of it then," Alex said

"Well," Vaati said and looked up, "People...people with Assassin's Minds are best known for their ability to blow things up using their minds. That's really the only thing that they all have in common."

"Well, that's not very helpful," Zelda said, "That doesn't tell us why Kryarc can see us when we're invisible."

"There could be a number of reasons why he can see you. People like that almost always have many different abilities as well. Kryarc's a mind reader and he's psychic. He can make himself invisble..." Vaati turned his eyes back to the others, even he looked confused, "I told you, he's a professional badass. He knows every thing and he knows exactly where everybody is."

"How's that even possible?" Link asked

"It's assumed that people with Assassin's Minds are able to use all of their brain, except the part that doesn't work-"

"Wait. What?" Zelda said

"What, what?"

"What do you mean the part that doesn't work?"

"Kryarc's completely blind, Zelda."

The three gaped simultaneously.

"What? You couldn't tell? I don't think he was even trying to hide it when he was dealing with you."

"That's impossible. How could he possibly see us then?"

"I don't know. I don't really associate that closely with Kryarc. Either you'll have to ask him or Jhaykob...Jhaykob, Jr. that is. You're probably best off asking Kryarc, because-I'm gonna to tell you this since you guys are slow-Jhaykob can't talk."

"Any other secret issues you'd like to tell us about?"

Vaati looked around, "I think I might be albino...just a hunch though. I'm told my paleness is genetic...so are the red eyes, and the ribs I broke in August still aren't healed yet."

"That's not good," Alex said.

"Oh, and also, I'm a sick sadist. If I could, I would slowly torture you all until you screamed bloody murder and cried for your mothers."

The three exchanged looks of terror.

"I won't, though," Vaati said, "but I wish I could. People are really gonna dislike me when I'm king," he smiled creepily.

"Yeah...that's not helping our opinion of you."

Vaati shrugged. He reached inside a drawer on the end table by his bed. He pulled out a package fo something and put it in his mouth. He held the package out towards them.

The three were a bit hesitant.

"What is it?" Link asked

"Chloroform," he said sarcastically, "It's gum. Whaddayah think it is?"

"What's chloroform."

Vaati's face fell flat, "Seriously. How old did you say you are? Cause I coulda swore you said you were my age."

Alex sighed, "It's a sedative, Link. It knocks you out."

"Uhh...I knew that... I was just testing you."

Vaati rolled his eyes and put the gum back in the drawer and shut it. He then laid down on his bed and stared up at the celing. He started to kick off one of his sandals.

"I should probably change my clothes before I go to dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I'm wearing too much purple. This is the Dark Realm...note the word dark in the title, meaning the Royal Family wears black all the time."

He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Zelda laughed. Vaati looked at her quizzically.

"Are you wearing a corset."

Vaati looked down, "I have no idea what this is. All I know that's a pain to wear and helps straighten your back. You can't slouch."

Once Vaati had gone from his over abundance of purple to an over abundance of black, he went off to his dinner leaving the three upstairs in his room all on their own.

They had no idea how long it would be before Vaati returned, but in the drawer in his bedside table, they found at least 10 decks of cards, so they amused themselves for a while.

They all jumped when Vaati came flying in his room like a bat out of hell and grabbed a nightshirt. When question what was going on, he told them to meet him on the balcony in five minutes.

Slowly and carefully, the three walked downstairs until they found the window of the balcony open. There was no door. The only way to get on it was to go through a window.

Vaati was sitting on the ledge of the balcony, holding a dead rat under his hands, and facing out towards the vast graveyard that was in the back end of the castle. He had got rid of all of his clothes and was only wearing a badly worn and ripped nightshirt and the pants he was wearing earlier.

"I've been waiting," he said evenly

Zelda shivered, "It's freezing out here, Vaati. Can't we be inside."

"No."

Vaati gave no explanation as to why.

The three were very perplexed by Vaati's purpose for this meeting.

Vaati lifted the rat up and put it in front of him. It looked like he'd brought it up to his mouth. The was a loud crunch, followed by Vaati shaking his head and the rat in different directions. When he brought the rat out, it no longer had a head. Vaati spat something out and brought the rat back to his mouth. He then chucked it out into the grave yard. He slowly stood up and started to catwalk across the ledge. He was walking very awkwardly.

"Vaati...?" Link said in a concerned way

"It was no good."

"What's up with you?" asked Alex

Vaati looked at him, his eyes completly red, "Nothing."

He then jumped off the ledge of the balcony. Zelda gasped, but then Vaati came back up...and he was flying. He flew over the castle and out of sight.

"What the hell was that!" Link asked.

Alex looked around then smiled, "Of course. It's a full moon. Flight of the Mages. It happens every full moon."

Link and Zelda exchanged looks of confusion.

"What now?" said Zelda

"It's been very obviously established that Vaati is a Wind Mage. Well, don't you know that those race of people every full moon turn into devine creatures that can fly?"

"They do?"

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed, "Vaati's transformed into something that flies."

"And bites the head off rats," Link piped

Alex's brow furrowed, "Yeah, I have no idea what he's supposed to be."

"That makes two of us," Vaati said

He had returned and flying a few inches above the ledge and slowly lowered himself down onto it.

"You don't know what you are?"

Vaati shook his head, "It's not normal apparently. I'm not a devine creature. I'm a three-eyed monster with dragon like wings and fangs."

"Three eyed?" Zelda said

Vaati nodded. He lifted up his shirt. There was a long dark scar that ran from the bottom of his sternum and stopped a few inches above his groin. He had no belly button. The scar opened up and revealed a giant eye with a red iris.

"Can you see out of that thing?" Alex asked

"I can. A lot better than I do with the other two."

The eye closed and Vaati put his shirt back down.

"Well, well," said a deep and demure voice

They all turned to find Kryarc leaning against the wall.

"It's unwise of you to be flying, Vaati. You know how Jhaykob feels about it."

"Well I'm sorry I can't stop something that's been written into my DNA for fifteen years."

Kryarc raised his eyebrows, "I bet if you didn't look at the moon, you'd be fine."

Vaati rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you were blind?" Link asked

Kryarc's eyes turned towards Link.

"I thought it was obvious. I'm not very good at not showing it. It's hard to know where to look."

"Why aren't you mad at us?"

"I told you, I'm bored."

"What do you mean you're bored?"

Kryarc looked around then looked back at the group, "Do you have any idea how boring it is to be the Top Coligioncan Knight? Very! You know what I do? Train soldiers and occasionally get to fight some poor sucker that thinks he stands a chance against me."

"So...you've been doing all of this because you're dissatisfied with your job?" Alex asked, "Why don't you quit?"

"I'm not dissatisfied with my title. Note the words "top knight." Not your normal everyday title is it? I have my own apartments in this castle. I can get any girl I want. I'm rich! The only downfall is that I have to do long boring work that's way below my skill level."

"Get any girl you want? That explains why you sleep with a new one every week," Vaati said

"Shut up, Wylindian! No one asked you!"

"Actually it's Freeder, Dycan."

"Whatever."

"I wonder what little Ahmiah would think if she knew her husband was sleeping with everyone."

"She's six," Kryarc said calmly, "She probably doesn't even know what that is."

"You're married to a six year old!" Link exclaimed

"No. Dammit Vaati, I hate you!" Kryarc said and started walk towards them, "I'm 'betrothed' to a six year old. Stupid move in my opinion. You don't betrothe people twelve years apart in age."

Kryarc's eyes seemed to move up towards the moon.

"Can you see it, the Moon?"

Kryarc shook his head, "Never have, never will. I know it's round, though," his eyes shifted downwards, "Vaati, you really shouldn't be out here?"

Vaati shook his head. He wasn't giving in.

"Ok, whatever."

Kryarc turned around and started heading back for the window.

"Wait!" Zelda said quickly

Kryarc stopped, "Yes?"

"Tell me...Kryarc. Being the top knight and all, you'd probably know a lot about your military's tactics."

"Yes...? I don't understan-"

"I'm plotting an invasion of the Dark Realm and I want you to tell me your military strategies."

"You want me to what? Are you crazy?" Kryarc turned around, "I may not be willing to hunt down children but I am no traitor, Zelda. You're so foolish. No wonder Hyrule is the laughing stock of the world."

Kryarc turned back towards the window, climbed through it and walked out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

_The sounds of guards shouts echoed througout the chamber. They were looking for someone. They were looking for him. The useless, traitor, half-breed of the Royal Family. King Smith said he should have offed the boy when he had a chance. He never should have listened to Olympia's cries and her pleas to not harm her son, or as she called it "their" son._

_The boy was Prince Jhaykob. Ever since infancy he'd been one of the most wanted people in the Dark Realm for no other reason than King Smith suspected him of not being his son. It was true, of course. It was apparent to everybody that Jhaykob was not a true bred Freeder. If he was, then Olympia would not have gone to all those lengths to keep him safe._

_Jhaykob was standing behind a statue as still as night, being sure he didn't move a muscle or make the slightest of noises. He heard a group of guards clamor down the stone stairs._

_"I can't find him," one of them said to another group a bit lower on the stairs than them_

_"He's got to be somewhere here. Did you check the roof?"_

_"Yeah, he's not up there."_

_"Then he must be down lower. Come on!"_

_The groups merged and headed down the stairs. Once Jhaykob could no longer hear their footsteps, he exhaled loudly and slumped over. He looked to his left and then to his right to be sure there wasn't a stray guard, there wasn't. He stepped out from behind the statue._

_He was trapped. He couldn't go down and go back into the castle. The guards were down there and odds are, they would come back up to make sure he wasn't on the roof._

_He couldn't understand what happened. His whole life he had been hidden with little to no company, and now that he'd been invited to come live in the castle again, it was now an epic quest to destroy him. _

_For now, he just needed to rest. He needed to calm down. If he'd eluded Smith and his guards for fourteen years, dammit, he could do it now. _

_Just as his heart rate began to decrease and his fear dwindled, he was forced back into shock._

_"HEY!" HE'S UP THERE! GET HIM!" A guard shouted loudly._

_Jhaykob froze and then took off in a dead sprint. Where was he going to go? He'd half to jump off the roof to avoid them and that would surely kill him._

_The guards chased after him and he was sure he was going to trip going up the sprial staircase. That didn't quite happen, but when he was about three-fourths of the way up them, the stairs fell out from under him. He was only just able to grab the ledge in front of him as they fell._

_He conjured up all the strength in his upper body so he could pull himself to safety. Behind him, the guards were pulling out their bows preparing to shoot. One shot to his back and the little bastard would be through and they would be heroes. _

_As Jhaykob managed to get his left foot up, he heard the arrows. None had hit him, luckily, but he knew he'd have to run, there would be no time for even the slightest hesitation._

_He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. He would be safe for a little while. The guards would probably go through to another turret and up to the roof to get him. He looked back to see if he could see the guard and then he ran into something, more specifically, a someone._

_Jhaykob shifted his head towards a man that towered nearly seven feet in the air. He had dark skin and red hair. Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo tribe. It had been stated very early on that Ganondorf wished to aide Smith in his hunt to find Jhaykob. Jhaykob's mom had told him that Ganondorf did not agree with the interbreeding of Hylians and Coliginocans and said they were an abomination, every last one of them. Jhaykob was royal screwed._

_"Well, hello there," Ganondorf said in a deep voice, "Prince Jhaykob"_

_Jhaykob was frozen. His red eyes turned black. Ganondorf was going to chop his head off any second._

_Ganondorf picked Jhaykob up and threw him over his shoulder. He turned and walked up the stairs. Jhaykob put up a fight._

_"Put me down!" he shouted_

_He tried to squirm free, but it was no use. Ganondorf opened the trapdoor leading up to the roof. It was just barely big enough to fit him and Jhaykob through it. Once atop of the roof, he set Jhaykob down. Immediately, he scrambled for the railing around the roof. Slowly, Ganondorf walked towards him._

_"Don't come any closer!" Jhaykob screamed_

_"My, my, boy. What's with the hostility?"_

_"What's with the hostility?" Jhaykob said almost in disbelief, "I know who you are. You want me dead. Smith prolly asked you to aide him in this wild goose chase, didn't 'e?"_

_Ganondorf looked around, "Actually no, but it is no coincidece that we met each other," he began to pace. Jhaykob didn't take his eyes off him._

_"So you did come here to kill me?"_

_"No. How do you expect someone who's dead to kill someone exactly?"_

_Jhaykob looked confused, "Whaddaya mean someone who's dead? You're not dead."_

_"But alas, I am. I was killed two years ago."_

_"You're so stupid. If you would've died, then I woulda heard about it. You're an emeni of the Zanentos."_

_"That's where you're wrong. The reason you don't remember hearing is because I died seventeen years in the future, and you were long dead by then."_

_Jhaykob raised his eyebrows, "I...was long dead?"_

_Ganondorf sigh, "Yes, Jhaykob. I'm afraid to say that this night was your last. King Smith killed you, all of the Dark Realm had a hey day, Smith lived for another ten years, and was suceded by Prince Brackston."_

_Jhaykob's eyes turned brown, "So...I'm going to die?"_

_"Yes," Ganondorf said bluntly, "However, there is one thing you can do to save yourself."_

_Jhaykob relaxed and looked and Ganondorf with interest._

_Ganon smirked, "You see, there is a way to resurrect me. There are two people, two people that must die. If you kill them, I will make sure you won't die."_

_Jhaykob gave Ganon an incredulous look, "And how do I know I can trust you?"_

_"Say, Jhaykob, do you love Anasztaizia?"_

_Jhaykob furrowed his brow, "Of course I love her. What kind of idiot are you asking me something like that?"_

_"Well just think, after tonight she won't have you anymore. She'll have to live out the rest of her days heartbroken that her only friend in the world was murdered, and then there's your son."_

_Jhaykob's right ear perked up_

_"Imagine how screwed up he's going to be growing up without his father, especially once he finds out why his father isn't alive any more," Ganon shook his head, "I'm telling you, Jhaykob, Anasztaizia and your son are going to be lost without you. Their futures will not be bright if you're not in it. "_

_Jhaykob looked down. Ganondorf walked around him._

_"Tell me, Jhaykob, do you want to be free? Do you want to be able to roam the streets of Noldorah without being judged, threatend?"_

_"Yes," Jhaykob said evenly_

_"If you bring me back to life, I can bring that to you. All that and more."_

_"More?"_

_"Yes. More," Ganondorf learned in closer to Jhaykob, "Think about it, you could be king. Afterall, what real proof do they have that you're not Smith's son? You could be the person that brings the long sough after peace between Hyrule and the Dark Realm. You could marry Anasztaizia. Have her all to yourself. Have children, many children. Seven to be exact. When your children look up to you, they won't see the Jhaykob the stupid half-breed that can't read and write, they'll see King Jhaykob, their amazing father. And I can make it happen. So, what do you say?"_

_Jhaykob looked down for a moment in thought. A smirk spread across his face._

_"I'll do it. Just tell me what I have to do."_

_"The two people I need you to kill existed nearly twenty years in the future. One is the Queen of Hyrule, Zelda."_

_"Zelda as in the current Queen Zelda?"_

_"No. Her granddaughter. She'll be about sixteen years old. If you know what Queen Zelda's daughter looks like, then you'll recognize future Queen Zelda without difficulty. She's called Princess Zelda usually. The other one is a boy named Link Yulynn. Link Yulynn is her best friend. He'll be about fourteen. He's short, has blond hair and will probably be wearing a green tunic with a long floppy green hat."_

_"Princess Zelda and Link Yulynn. Why them?"_

_"Because they have the other two pieces of the Triforce. I need their power. You must capture it from them."_

Link sat up breathing heavily. He looked around the room half expecting someone to be standing over him with a knife. Zelda, Alex, and Vaati were all sound asleep.

He had to piece together this puzzle. Ganon wants Prince Jhaykob to kill him and Zelda, but Prince Jhaykob is twelve and he is not a red head with the capacity to produce audible speech, therefore he could not have been alive twenty years ago. Who was it then? The he remembered it

_"Didn't I tell you to get out of my kingdom!" King Jhaykob bellowed, "Get out!"_

Link's eyes widened. King Jhaykob. But if King Jhaykob was able to be King did that mean that he'd succeeded in killing him and Zelda? Link had no idea how long Jhaykob had been King. It had been at least fourteen years because Vaati had said he was king when he was baby.

Link hoped he was right in thinking that it had only been fourteen years. That would give him another six years to get rid of him.

He looked over at Vaati. He was still asleep. Slowly he began to crawl over to him.

"Vaati," he said, "Vaati."

Vaati's eyes opened, "What is it, Link? It's like five in the morning."

"How long has Jhaykob been King?"

Vaati sighed, "Can't this wait until the sun is out?"

Vaati closed his eyes. Link looked annoyed.

"No, it can't."

"Why not?

Link then proceeded to give a summarized version of the dream he just had.

"Mmhmm," Vaati said when he was all done, "Don't you think you're over analyzing your dream a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"It was just a dream, Link. Dreams aren't real."

"Mine are though. Whenever I have dreams about bad things happening, they always do. I don't know why but this has been happening to me for as long as I can remember. Please, Vaati, I really need to know how long he's been king."

Vaati looked around, "He became King on January 4, 1062. You do the math."

"Hyrule does it's years different than the Dark Realm does"

"Are you serious right now? I'm about to flip out and you're telling me that the year in Hyrule is different than the year in the Dark Realm?"

"Yes, sir."

Vaati grimmaced, "He's been king for eighteen years and eleven months. Now, go to sleep."

Eighteen years and eleven months...

That would mean he'd have a little more than a year to figure every thing out. But Link remembered Ganon said he would be fourteen and Zelda would be sixteen.

"Sixteen and fourteen," he whispered to himself, "That's...seven months. Seven months until I'm fifteen."

Link laid back down on his little sleep spot on the floor. So he had seven months to somehow find teenaged King Jhaykob and kill him before he gets the chance to kill him.

This was going to be no easy feat. Link couldn't sleep anymore. He couldn't calm himself down. Link's life had been in jeopardy before, but he never knew about it prior to it happening. He was very tired, but despite his best efforts, sleep would not come.

Soon Vaati was awake.

He looked at Link, "You'd better have a damn good plan if you felt the need to wake me up that early."

"How can I have a plan? I don't see how would even be possible to find Jhaykob."

"I'll give you a hint," Vaati said, "if you go down the hall, it's directly under Oli's room.

"Young Jhaykob!" he exclaimed

Vaati looked up, "The room in between Oli's and Vyrill's"

Link groaned and laid down.

"Gosh, Vaati, I'm going to die."

Vaati sighed, "I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how anybody could get in the past."

Link stretched his arms over his head, "What am I going to do?" he whined

"Like I said, it was just a dream. Odds are it wasn't real. People have scary dreams all the time."

"You don't understand. My scary dreams always become real."

"Then your screwed. When you get to the afterlife, tell my family I said 'hi.'"

Link's eyes widen. A smirk grew across Vaati's face. He laughed a little at him. Link did not find this situation funny at all and was annoyed with Vaati. Link decided he was best off ignoring Vaati and his anti-heroic comments.

Upon Zelda waking up, Link told Zelda all about his dream. Since Zelda knew Link better, she took him very seriously. Which led to the discussion of how they were going to get into to past to stop young Jhaykob? There clearly was a way because young Jhaykob somehow managed to to come to the future at some point.

Link, Zelda, and Alex discussed for a while coming up with and ruling out theories whilst Vaati listened, ridiculing them the whole time.

Eventually Prince Jhaykob and Prince Vyrill wandered into Vaati's room and looked confused. Jhaykob and Vyrill were kind of a funny pair. Jhaykob was very laid back and quite (not that had much choice) and Vyrill was obnoxious and high strung. The two were complete opposites and yet they were best friends.

They did look very similar in appearance. Their faces looked quite close to one another. Only Vyrill had red eyes and Jhaykob's were brown. Vyrill also had red hair and, since Jhaykob always wore a hat, it looked like Jhaykob didn't have much.

"Oh," Vyrill said, "You're in here?"

"Yes. What of it?" Vaati spat

"Nothing, we just assumed you'd be with Oli."

Vaati looked to his left, "Don't you know that Oli doesn't like me anymore?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're a piece of shit, that's why!"

"You bit me!" Vyrill exclaimed

"Yeah, because you were talking smack about Oli just to make Jhaykob laugh. Grow up. Both of you. Thanks to you Oli thinks I was doing it on purpose to be mean to you when in truth it was because I was defending him."

"Oh, suck it, Vaati, you flamboyant guy fucker!"

"I'm gonna murder you!"

"Hey!" Link said, "I know that Vaati hates the world and you're a stubborn little bastard but we are have a conversation that is more important that your hate for one another."

"Oh really. What's about?"

"None of your business, Vyrill. Now go play on the roof."

Jhaykob looked over at Vyrill and soon Vyrill's expression contorted into one of confusion.

"You need to find a way to go back in time. Why?"

Link bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. Jhaykob was now not on his ok list.

"You. Jhaykob. That's your name, right?"

Jhaykob pointed at himself and nodded.

"Yeah, well mind your own business."

Jhaykob looked upwards and sighed. Clearly he was talking to Vyrill telepathically.

"He says 'As future King, it's my job to be nosy.'"

"Treason, Jhaykob. You know very well that Oli comes before you in the line of succession," Vaati scolded

Jhaykob rolled his eyes and mouthed "whatever". He then looked right at Link and began to do motions with his hands and mouthed words that looked something like "Kryarc would know."

"Kryarc's scary, though," Link said

Jhaykob shook his head. He did more of his motions and mouthed "He's my friend."

"That's nice," Link said quickly

Jhaykob gave Link an incredulous look. It also looked like he wanted to say something but it was too long for them to read his lips. He looked down at Vyrill and motioned for him to follow him. Jhaykob then turned out of the room and Vyrill followed behind him.

"What's his problem?" Zelda asked

"Oh, he's just in a constant state of being pissed because he can't talk, but he always wants to say something."

Zelda nodded.

Link didn't want to admit it, but he might have to seek help from the enemy if he wanted Zelda and himself to survive.


End file.
